


Taste

by remanth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: Inquisitor Adaar has a problem and her name is Sera. She's in love with her. Now she needs to figure out what to do about that.





	Taste

Herah Adaar had a problem. She was in love. And she had absolutely no idea what to do about it. Oh sure, she knew how things went when you were attracted to someone. This wasn’t the first time she’d liked someone. Nor would it be the first time she’d done something about it. If she ever got to that point. No, this time, it was a problem with elves. Or one specific elf, to be accurate.

Sera.

She was sarcastic and abrasive and warm and generous. Though the sarcasm often hid the warm and generous side of her. Herah didn’t know why Sera didn’t want others to know the softer sides of her but she could understand. She had been on her own as well, making her way in a world that had no particular desire to help keep her alive. Oh yes, she understood quite well. But there were times, particularly when she watched Sera dealing with some of the younger Friends, that that softness and generosity shone through. It wasn’t why she’d started falling in love with Sera. It did help but that wasn’t the start.

Indeed, the start of falling in love, Herah was pretty sure, was the moment Sera said “This is cover, get ‘round it” during their first meeting. It was a strange non sequitur during their introductions but Herah had caught on after a moment or two. Especially after hearing shouting voices and running footsteps coming closer. The comment fell right in line with Sera’s humor, the sarcasm and dirty mind, that dovetailed so closely with Herah’s own. She’d laughed at Sera’s jokes, holding back a snicker several times during that first quick-spoken monologue before they were interrupted by breechless soldiers. Breechless! It was the type of prank Herah might have pulled herself on her little brothers.

She hadn’t recognized she was falling in love at first. Instead, she thought she’d found a kind of kindred spirit, a woman who could quickly become a best friend. A woman who could hold whatever secrets you chose to tell her as long as she felt you were worth her time. Ever since that first meeting, Herah had wanted to be worth Sera’s time. Had wanted Sera to like her. And not just for the fact that she didn’t want to end up spitted on one of Sera’s arrows because Sera or her Friends had decided the Inquisition was hurting too many people. Not that that was the goal, of course.

Which was another problem Herah had. In Haven, it had seemed simpler to just go along with the whole Herald thing. No matter how many times she’d denied being the Herald, people continued to call her by that title. Elven servants even _bowed_ to her. Her! A Qunari Tal Vashoth! It made no sense that humans would accept her as Herald for their Maker. It was a god she didn’t believe in. Herah believed in no gods particularly and certainly didn’t believe she was some sort of divine messenger from the Maker or Andraste. But, after some careful thought, she thought she understood. The humans needed something to believe in, something to give them hope after the sky was ripped open and the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded. So she stopped fighting the title openly, merely nodding when people offered respect or obeisance.

There was a room set aside for her use in Haven. But the problem with having a room that everyone knew was yours was that everyone knew where they might be able to find you. And it seemed like every single person in Haven had personally sought her out since she first closed the rift in the ruins of the Temple. Whether to offer thanks, seek comfort, or just to claim they’d seen the Herald herself, they crowded her room and her. It was more people than Herah was used to seeing all at once and it made her feel a little claustrophobic. But she didn’t want to lose the goodwill of all these people, especially when she was the only Qunari here and the suspicion and manacles around her wrist were still a recent memory. She offered what comfort she could, gravely accepted thanks, and escaped whenever people crowded close enough to make her want to scream.

The one place Herah felt most comfortable was the tavern. There were usually a few people inside but nothing like the crush outside her room. And this was the place Sera tended to hang out. She could almost always be found at a corner table, her bow resting on the table within easy reach. Sometimes she was alone, sometimes she had company but she never appeared anything less than completely at ease. Herah envied that calm a little. She herself had always been on the outside of most of society and hadn’t yet found a place to fit in. Sera seemed able to fit in anywhere. Except for maybe with nobility but that was all right. There were few nobles here in Haven.

It was here in the tavern that Herah started falling hard for Sera. It was here that she recognized that what she was feeling was more than friendship. It took time but it was time pleasurably spent. She lost count of the nights she and Sera would sit up late, Flissa kindly allowing them to stay even after the last patrons had left. They’d nurse their drinks or forget about them altogether as they told stories. It might have been Herah’s imagination but she was pretty sure she caught a knowing gleam in Flissa’s eyes a few times. So maybe they were allowed to stay because Flissa was tickled to help what she thought was a courtship along. Well, it was certainly a courtship-in-hoping on Herah’s side. She wasn’t sure what Sera thought about it.

Not that she didn’t know Sera liked women. Or that she was attracted to Qunari women, with their tall, muscular bodies. No, no one who spent any time around Sera didn’t know she was attracted to woman. Sera was vocal in her appreciation and made no secret of looking. But that was all she did. Even when Herah dropped what she thought were overt hints, Sera didn’t catch on. Instead, she unlocked the cells in the cellars Herah mentioned. Which, yeah helpful, but wasn’t exactly what Herah was going for. She’d only mentioned the cells in passing, using the fact that they were locked as evidence that people rarely went down there. They’d have some privacy. So Herah spent more time with Sera, enjoying every moment and falling further, and pondered what she should do next.

And then there was no more time. Everything happened in quick succession. They’d chosen to ally with the mages as Herah felt more of a kinship to them than to the Templars who would have killed her on sight had this been any other time. A Tal Vashoth mage? She was in danger every second of every day from zealous Templars. Herah didn’t even get much of a chance to reassure Sera about the mages. It hadn't taken long to learn that Sera was uncomfortable around magic. She saw it as inexplicable, a danger that she had no defense against. It went a long way to explaining why she might have ignored Herah’s hints. And Herah, out of deerence to Sera’s fear, had not brought her along to Redcliffe. In hindsight, it was probably the right decision; she would have hated to see what that future Sera might have looked like, corrupted by red lyrium. It would have broken her heart to know Sera was one of the companions who’d given their life to buy her and Dorian time. It had been hard enough seeing Cassandra and Varric do it.

Taking the mages out from under his nose had angered their foe enough that he made himself known. Corypheus had attacked Haven, leading the Templars corrupted by red lyrium. A dragon, for all anyone could tell an actual Archdemon, flew at his beck and call. It destroyed some of their catapults and rendered their plan for defending Haven moot. With a dragon, there was nothing they could do. Nothing but retreat and bury the town in an effort to destroy their attackers.

Of course Herah took that job on herself. She wasn’t going to assign it to a soldier or even one of their new mage allies. No, this was a job for the Herald, whether she believed she was or not. Besides, her magic gave her an edge. Or so Herah kept telling herself as she ran for the final catapult. She’d only paused a moment to look for Sera, making sure that Sera was indeed leaving. A distinctive shock of blonde hair topping a truly eye-catching pair of yellow and black plaid leggings caught her eye. It was Sera shepherding the few children who lived in Haven with their parents. And she was definitely leaving. She looked back over her shoulder, her lips moving as if she was counting. Then she caught Herah’s eye. A glance passed between them, full of words that would have to wait until later. If they both survived this. Herah nodded at her and left without looking back.

Getting to the catapult and dealing with Corypheus was a desperate battle. Turning the thing until it faced the right direction felt like it took forever. Herah counted the beats of her heart, begging anyone who might be listening to let her finish. She did, barely in time. The dragon blasted her in an attempt to destroy the catapult. Thankfully, it missed but the blast was close enough that it knocked her several feet away. Her first sight of Corypheus was blurred as Herah struggled to her feet and to draw breath into her lungs. 

Corypheus was a thing out of nightmares. This, this was what she thought of when she thought of Darkspawn. Yes, the monsters her family had fought a few times before but this. This was the general of that endless army. This was what had created it in the first place. Despite her terror and disgust, Herah managed to keep the thing talking long enough to get some valuable information. And thanks to his desire to gloat, Herah had enough time to engage the catapult and dash for comparative safety. Her last thought as she crashed through the wooden ceiling of a cellar and was buried in an avalanche of snow was of Sera. And then she knew darkness.

Her first thought on waking was of Sera. Her second thought was of pain. Her entire body was sore though she didn’t feel any broken bones. For that, Herah was profoundly thankful. Surviving the avalanche was a minor miracle and one she was glad to take. Now, she had to fight her way through the cold to the others. If she could even find them at all. Darkness had fallen by the time she made it out of the warren that had ended up saving her from Corypheus and avalanche alike. Then, it was walking in the cold, following the scraps the fleeing survivors had left behind.

She walked and she walked and she walked, heat leaching from her body as a bitter wind blew around her. Every time she thought she saw the warm glow of a fire in the distance, it was cold ash by the time she reached it. A few sad items caught her eye as she trudged through the snow: a bright red cloak that had been torn nearly in half, a ragdoll missing an arm, a dagger who’s hilt had been snapped in two, all discarded. And still, no signs of any of the survivors. There weren’t even bodies abandoned in the snow, which Herah took to be a good thing. She had nearly reached the shelter of a small pass in the mountains when she couldn’t take another step. She crashed to her knees, the snow suddenly feeling warm and comfortable. Not nearly cold at all. In fact, it was like the bed she’d woken up in after sealing the rift. Maybe she’d sleep here for a little while.

“There she is!” Cullen’s voice snapped her back to wakefulness. “Thank the Maker.”

Herah managed to keep her eyes open long enough to scan the faces of the first people to her. Cullen, Cassandra, a few soldiers she knew in passing. But no Sera. The face she wanted to see the most was absent from her rescuers. Herah opened her mouth to say something, maybe ask where Sera was, when darkness swooped up and claimed her once again.

She woke to arguing, listening to it for a few minutes without moving. When she thought she’d regained enough strength, Herah sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the cot. She continued to listen to the arguing, exchanging a companionable nod with Mother Giselle. The woman made her uncomfortable, though not for any reason of her personality. It was her belief in _her_ , in the fact that she believed Herah had been sent by her Maker. They spoke for a minute or two, trying to figure out where to go from here. It seemed like nothing would be decided nor did they really have anywhere to go. And still, there was no sign of Sera. Had she made it out with the others? Or had she been lost along the way. A small pang went through Herah at that thought. It caused her to miss Mother Giselle getting up though everyone paid attention when she started singing.

The song was a simple one with a lovely melody. It wasn’t one Herah was familiar with but she watched it give heart to the people around her. Slowly, they moved towards the glow of the campfire and joined in singing. The song swelled, gaining in volume and power until nearly every single person there was singing it. Their faces were alive with hope. Herah didn’t join them but she allowed herself to enjoy the song. It unknot something tied in her chest, gave her a little hope for the future. Then she saw Sera again. The other woman was standing near the edge of the ring of people, her mouth moving along with the words. Both of her hands were claimed by children, clinging on for dear life as they sang along with all their might. Seeing Sera there, consumed by the song while protecting two innocent lives, Herah felt the final lock snick open in her heart. And she knew she was irrevocably in love with Sera.

The trip to Skyhold could probably fill a volume of tales in its own right. Not that Herah would be the one writing it. When she had to deal with words, she preferred to speak instead of write. It was an ability she took particular pleasure in; had her life been a little different, she wouldn't have the ability to speak at all. She might have been Saarebas, bound in chains with her mouth sewn shut in order to keep demons from speaking through her and infecting others. She had feared just that when her magic first appeared. At first, she’d tried to keep it secret from everyone around her. But she couldn’t control it well. She’d been angry over something or other her younger brother had done. Honestly, Herah couldn’t even remember now. All she remembered was searing anger and raising her fist to shake it in her brother’s face. That fist had been wreathed in flames. That was the moment her mother had walked in. Herah had hidden her hands behind her back but her mother had already seen. After that, Herah learned magic at her mother’s side. No longer did she fear being Saarebas. Not when her mother practiced magic and was unbound herself.

During the trip, whenever she could, Herah sought out Sera and walked next to her. They spoke of commonplace things or of nothing at all. A few times, one or two of the braver children had taken her hand while they walked. One older girl even asked about her horns, wondering where they came from. So Herah had told all of them the story of how Qunari were descended from dragons. It entertained all the children for the afternoon and, after it was finished, they ran off to pretend to be dragons themselves. It left the two of them alone for a rare moment.

“So, dragons huh?” Sera asked, a sly gleam in her eyes. “Does that mean you’ll eat me first chance you get now that we’re alone?”

“We’re hardly alone,” Herah retorted, gesturing at the people in front of and behind them. “I’m fairly sure you’re safe.”

For a moment, Sera didn’t reply. The she muttered something under her breath that Herah thought might have been “Pity” but it wasn’t clear enough to say for sure. She caught her breath, mind frantically working to come up with something flirtatious to say. The silence stretched on, Herah completely at a loss for what to say. She turned to Sera, one hand raised to rest on her arm or shoulder or something. Maybe touch would accomplish what words wouldn’t? Then Sera ended the internal battle she was fighting.

“Perhaps when we finally reach this place Solas keeps yapping on about,” Sera began, her voice studiously diffident, “we can find a chance to be alone.”

“Do you want me to eat you, Sera?” Herah asked. Her voice had dropped to a whisper and she stepped closer to Sera. Bending a little, the tip of one horn just brushing the top of Sera’s head, she murmured, “Do you want me to take you into my mouth and swallow you down?”

“Yes,” Sera breathed back, tipping her head up to meet Herah’s eyes. They were close enough to kiss but neither made the move to. “And I want to taste you. I want all of you until I’ve had my fill of you.”

“Then, perhaps, once we reach Skyhold, we’ll find someplace out of the way,” Herah promised. She took Sera’s chin gently and brushed the pads of her fingers down her throat. “I’ll savor the taste of you until you can’t do anything but moan my name.”

She stepped back as Sera made a noise deep in her throat. It was delicious enough that Herah considered finding somewhere along the way for them to be alone. But, before she could even start looking, a voice called her name. More business, more questions, more reassurances. More being the Herald. With an apologetic look, and a quick brush of fingers to fingers, Herah headed off.

It wasn’t that simple. Nothing about this whole adventure had been simple. There had been getting to Skyhold, seeing that it was in all right shape but needed work. There was the one hundred and one tasks involved in getting such a large number of people settled and taken care of. Then there was the declaration of the leader of the Inquisition. And Herah had found herself moving from Herald to Inquisitor. She didn’t want it, almost ran away when Cassandra and Leliana held that damn sword out to her. There’d been tales circulating among the survivors that she was divine, that she was sent here to help them all, that she had come back from the dead. Only the sheer hope on the faces of her fellow mages gave her the courage to grab that sword. To accept the mantle everyone seemed determined to lay on her shoulders.

Which led to another hundred and one tasks to take care of. Everyone wanted the Inquisitor’s opinion. Everyone wanted the Inquisitor’s reassurance. Everyone wanted to know what to do next, where the Inquisition would go. Everyone wanted to know how she was going to defeat Corypheus and his pet Archdemon. And Herah had answers for almost none of it. She was kept so busy that she barely even had a glimpse of Sera for the next several days. When they did see each other, all the could do was exchange a rueful look as they hurried on to wherever they needed to be.

But finally, finally, things settled down. Everyone who needed medical attention was being seen to, all the soldiers and mages and hangers on found quarters, and the Inquisition was catching its breath. Josephine, being the redoubtable ambassador she was, already had supply caravans set up to come to Skyhold and was inveigling promises of support and aid from nobles across Thedas. Cullen was training their soldiers and mages, forcing them to work together. Slowly, ever so slowly, their mutual distrust tempered into caution which tempered into budding friendships. And Leliana kept busy with her spy network, her birds carrying vital information, and the collation of all the information they had.

One evening, Herah escaped early from dinner to go to her room. They had given her a large suite off the throne room. It was a pleasant room with breathtaking views of the mountains around Skyhold. Yet Herah felt that the room didn’t really belong to her. Who was she to take such a fancy room when Cassandra and Leliana had done the lion’s share of getting the Inquisition started? When Josephine kept the Inquisition alive through her tireless efforts? When she’d brought these objections up at one of the meetings around the war table, they’d been dismissed by the others. The Inquisitor had to have the best rooms, Josephine had explained. She was the figurehead, the one who would make the decisions. Her status required a room befitting it. And that was that. 

Not long after she closed her door, her forehead pressed against it as Herah let out a sigh, there was a quiet knock. For a moment, she debated not answering. It was probably someone with a problem or a question and she just did not have the strength to deal with it anymore. But a sense of duty nipped at her and Herah let out another sigh. She had to. She was their leader, much as she didn’t feel at all equipped for it. She had to. So she opened the door. And grinned when she saw Sera on the other side, one hand raised to knock again.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Sera replied, an answering grin tugging at her lips. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Herah said. She stepped back and swung the door wider. After Sera walked in, Herah immediately closed the door. “What brings you here?”

“Well, a certain conversation we had in the snow,” Sera replied with a wicked chuckle deep in her throat. “It seemed time.”

“Oh? What conversation was that?” Herah asked. She stepped towards Sera, her smile widening when Sera stepped backwards. There was no fear on her face, oh no. It was all anticipation. “Remind me.”

“I think we talked about tasting,” Sera answered. She tilted her head to one side a little and deliberately swept her eyes up and down Herah’s body. “And you made a promise I’m really hoping you’ll keep.”

“To savor until you can’t do anything but moan my name.”

“That’s it,” Sera nodded. “So, how about you show me what kind of bed the Inquisitor rates?”

“I’d rather we start right here,” Herah growled. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Moving quicker, Herah backed Sera against the wall. She leaned down, her lips hovering just above Sera’s. After a frozen moment, Sera leaned up and closed the distance between them. That first kiss was heaven, slow and full of hunger and anticipation. After that, there was no more slow. Driven by a need that screamed to be sated, Herah wrapped her arms around Sera’s waist and picked her up. She kissed Sera again, pressing her hard against the wall as Sera’s legs wrapped around her waist.

Using the wall as leverage, Herah freed one hand and let it roam. She skimmed down Sera’s side, teasing at the hem of her tunic before continuing. A soft moan rumbled in Sera’s throat as they kissed. They finally broke apart for air as Herah’s hand moved over Sera’s thigh. They traded breaths for a few moments, Sera’s fingers carding through the hair at the base of Herah’s skull.

“I’ve thought about kissing you since that night Flissa left us in the tavern,” Sera whispered. Her hand slid up to tease at the base of Herah’s horn. “I wondered if she did that on purpose.”

“Why didn’t you?” Herah asked. “I wanted you to.”

“I don’t know,” Sera shrugged. “It seemed too big, this whole Inquisition thing. I was barely getting my feet, barely understanding how I was fitting in. And there was you, all big and muscly and sexy. It was a little too much and I was trying to catch my breath.”

“You can kiss me all you want now,” Herah said and suited her actions to words. 

Her reply was another moan. Oh, she was starting to enjoy that sound. As she tilted her head to press kisses down Sera’s jaw to her throat, Herah skimmed her hand back up Sera’s thigh. This time, instead of teasing at the hem, Herah slipped her hand underneath the tunic. The skin underneath was warm and soft as Herah splayed her fingers over it. There was a hitch in Sera’s breathing as her fingers skated over her belly. It intrigued her, so she did it again. And laughed when Sera twitched and gasped.

“You’re ticklish,” Herah said, delighted. “Where else are you ticklish?”

“Find out,” Sera challenged her. 

Herah nodded and skimmed her fingers up Sera’s ribs. At the same time, she buried her face in the crook of Sera’s neck and started nibbling. With another gasp, Sera’s hands fisted in her hair. All she could do, as promised, was moan Herah’s name as the side of her neck was ravaged. Then she screamed when busy fingers skated over her breast and pinched her nipple.

“Bed, now,” Sera begged. She pulled Herah’s head up for a searing kiss, her tongue teasing and tempting in Herah’s mouth. “I need you.”

“At your command,” Herah laughed. 

Shifting her grip, Herah made sure she had a good hold on Sera. Then she carefully walked them the rest of the way into the bedroom. Every step, she stole a kiss, nipping at Sera’s bottom lip. Just before they reached the bed, she sucked Sera’s lip into her mouth, her eyes holding Sera’s. Then she let it slip out and licked over her own lips. Then, with a wicked grin, she dropped Sera on the bed.

Before Sera could protest, Herah ranged herself over Sera’s body. They fit together well, Sera’s arms immediately wrapping around her waist. They kissed for several minutes, hands exploring underneath tunics and teasing just under the hems of their breeches. By now, several small red spots were blooming on Sera’s neck where Herah’s mouth had been busy. She couldn’t get enough of the taste of Sera’s skin, of the warmth pulsing just under the surface. And every time she bit and sucked on a new point, Sera let out several gratifying moans that were shooting straight to Herah’s belly.

Finally, she couldn’t stand the clothes between them anymore. Only being careful enough to not rip them, she yanked and tugged the clothes off both of their bodies. The first touch of skin to skin was electric and sent tingles down her spine. She took a moment to just look, drinking in the sight of a debauched Sera lying on her bed.

“Like what you see?” Sera asked, stretching her arms above her head in mock surrender.

“I do,” Herah nodded then dipped her head to lap delicately at the nipple she’d pinched earlier. “You taste as good here as you do on your neck.”

“Well, why don’t you find out if I’m as tasty elswhere,” Sera suggested, pushing gently on Herah’s shoulders.

Without replying, Herah continued licking at Sera’s nipple. A contrary part of her wanted to draw this out, wanted Sera begging and writhing beneath her before going to where she wanted her to be. So Herah stayed and paid worshipful attention to Sera’s breast. She licked a long stripe down one side, nestling her head in the valley between Sera’s breasts. Then she continued up the other side, sweeping around the nipple to make a circle around it. Only when Sera arched her back, desperate hands clutching at her hair again, did Herah move to the nipple. Sucking it into her mouth, she laved her tongue over it in long licks followed by teasing flicks. Every once in a while, she looked up at Sera’s face. Every time, Sera’s head was thrown back and her face was a picture of ecstasy. 

She switched from breast to breast, thoroughly exploring the skin of each. A few experimental nips were met with breathless moans so Herah sucked and bit red marks into the pale skin of each breast. Afterwards, she licked over the spot and pressed a delicate kiss to each one. By now, Sera was trembling. One of her hands was still tangled in Herah’s hair but the other had wrapped around one of her horns. Each time Herah bit her, Sera’s hand convulsively pulled on her horn. It was extremely arousing and Herah was having a hard time drawing this out. After the third time it happened, and Herah rumbled deep in her throat, Sera had caught on that she was enjoying it. After that, she pulled hard, holding Herah’s head against her breast.

“I want you,” Herah whispered as she leaned back up to take Sera’s lips in a bruising kiss. “I want to taste you. I want my tongue inside you.”

“So take me,” Sera whispered back. She took one of Herah’s hands and pressed it firmly between her legs. She was wet and warm, her hips bucking as Herah’s fingers stroked over her core. “I want your tongue inside me.”

That settled that. Herah kissed Sera one more time, lingering a little over her lips. Then she made her way down Sera’s body. She pressed kisses to warm skin as she went, taking an extra second to lick over the red marks one more time on Sera’s breasts. When she kissed over Sera’s stomach, she couldn’t help a giggle when Sera squirmed. Then she settled herself comfortably between Sera’s legs. To tease Sera, and herself, a little further, Herah pressed kisses up and down the insides of Sera’s thighs. She came close to where Sera wanted her to go, teasingly close, but always veered away to press a kiss somewhere else. She teased for as long as she could stand, coming closer and closer to losing control.

With a whispered curse, Sera wrapped her hands around Herah’s horns and pulled her head where she wanted it to go. Then she cursed again when Herah’s tongue licked a long stripe up her core. After that, she settled back to enjoy every sensation, her hands still wrapped around Herah’s horns. Remembering how much she liked them tugged earlier, Sera pulled on them every few moments, directing Herah’s head to a different spot.

She tasted just as good as Herah had imagined. Unable to hold back now that she’d had a taste, Herah didn’t bother to tease. Instead, she licked and nibbled over Sera’s lips and into the core of her. As her taste rolled over her tongue, Herah drove her tongue deep inside Sera. Then she had to press a hand on Sera’s stomach, holding her down as her hips started to buck. Then it was whimpering gasps, pleas, and moans of her name as Herah drove her tongue in and out of wet warmth. She savored, as promised, every few strokes licking one long stripe over Sera before diving back in. Almost in a frenzy, Herah fucked Sera over and over with her tongue. Wanting to get deeper, she threw Sera’s legs over her shoulders and buried her face between them.

“Oh yes!” Sera screamed as the motion drove Herah’s tongue deeper inside her. “Harder, oh harder, Herah.”

In response, Herah slipped one hand under her tongue and drove two fingers deep inside Sera. She alternated, first her fingers then her tongue, slipping in and out with smooth strokes. She could feel herself getting wet, warmth pooling in her belly as she licked and sucked and stroked. This was everything she’d imagined after Sera had told she wanted her to taste her. This was everything she’d wanted: Sera naked and willing underneath her with her fingers and tongue buried inside her. This could go on forever and Herah would willingly drink Sera down until they both crested.

A particularly hard yank on her horns had Herah groaning in need. It also pulled her head up enough that her tongue skimmed over the sensitive nub at Sera’s core. So she changed tactics, laving her tongue over Sera’s clit while stroking with her fingers. It appeared to work, as Sera gasped out her name in a desperate groan. Within moments, her body was tensing and her muscles were squeezing around Herah’s fingers. With another gasp of Herah’s name, Sera came. Her whole body trembled as she rode her orgasm, each buck of her hips driving Herah’s now stilled fingers deeper inside her. For several moments, Sera worked herself on Herah’s fingers while her tongue busily flicked and licked at her clit.

“Oh, oh yes,” Sera gasped, pushing at Herah’s head to make her stop. “I can’t anymore. Too sensitive.”

Herah chuckled and gently pulled her fingers out. Catching Sera’s eye, she deliberately and slowly licked them clean. Then she pulled herself up to lay beside Sera, twining their fingers together. They lay in silence for a few moments, each catching her breath.

“You taste as good as I’d hoped,” Herah murmured, leaning over to kiss Sera and share some of the taste with her. She moaned in turn when Sera hungrily licked into her mouth. “I could have stayed there licking you for hours.”

“Some other time,” Sera promised, wicked delight in her eyes. She cupped Herah’s breast, fingers teasing over the nipple. Then she slid her hand down Herah’s stomach and between her legs. “But I see you’re just as wet as I am. It’s my turn to taste.”

Herah laughed and lay back, spreading her legs so that Sera could settle between them. And at the first lick over her core, couldn’t help a deep moan that escaped her mouth. After that, all she could do was hold on as Sera gave back as good as she got, savoring every taste that came across her tongue.


End file.
